Forever
by SheMustBeScarlett
Summary: Its been months since the Rido/Rima fight and it still plays on their minds.
1. Chapter 1

Rima watched Shiki from her dorm room window. His reddish maroon hair glistening the moonlight. The night class had the night of. They were all glad about it. She watched the way he sat next to the lake. He was thinking about something. Rima could tell _I wonder what he's thinking about._ She found herself asking. Her body jumping form the window as Shiki looked up to her room.

Rima walked over to her bed. Dumping herself on it. Memories flashed into her mind. Memories of the night Shiki came back to the academy possessed. Memories of her fight to bring him back. Everything. She wondered if Shiki still remembered that night. Her body shivered, thinking about it made her feel weak. Just like she was that night.

Rima sat up quickly. She wrapped her arms around her stomach. A small tear falling from her right eye. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She hated feeling vulnerable.

A soft knock rapped her door. Her hand rubbed way the tears as she spoke. "Come in..." Her door opened letting in her best friend. "Shiki what are you doing here?" She asked as he walked to her bed. Sitting beside her. His scent filling up the whole room. She smiled at him. Trying to act her usual way around him. Her body still wanting to cry.

"Do I need a reason to visit one of my best friends?" He replied. Smiling back at her. He hardly ever smiled and when he did it made her feel special and weak.

She looked up into his amazing sapphire blue eyes. Remembering when they weren't like that. "No." Her voice whispered sadly. Her head turning to look at the wall opposite them. She was trying to block out the tears that wanted to flow.

Shiki liked it when their eyes met. Her light blue eyes beautiful in the dimly lit room. He heard her sad whisper. Had he upset her? His hand turned her back to face him. "Rima…What's wrong? Have I upset you?" He asked. His voice full of worry. Watching as her eyes looked ready to burst. Shiki waited for her reply.

Rima felt his hand turn her back to face him. His voice full of worry. She couldn't look at him. She had let him see her vulnerable side. She wanted to hit herself. "No you didn't upset me" She whispered. Staring at her covers. "Its just I keep having flashbacks of Rido" Rima gathered up the confidence and looked at him. A tear falling yet again form her eye.

Shiki was glad when she started to speak. His feelings then turned to guilt. The same guilt he had when he realised what he- well his father- had done to her after the fight. He wrapped her in his arms. Hearing her sobs against his chest. "I hate myself for what he made me do to you. There isn't a minute that goes by when I don't think about almost losing you." He rested his head on hers. Every word he said was true. He hated himself for what had happened. He shuddered to think of how he would have felt if he lost her like that.


	2. Chapter 2: Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from V.K. (wish I did)**

**Hope you like. Please R&R **

**Scarlett Touya**

_Forever_

Rima listened through her sobs. His shirt soaking wet form her tears. Her arms wrapped around him. When he finished she looked up at him. Her eyes all red from the overflowing tears. "Really" was all she could say. She knew what had happened had bothered him, she just didn't know how much.

Shiki looked into her eyes as she looked up at him. He smiled weakly. "Really…I almost lost the one thing I hold dear and I won't let it happen again." He let one of his hands touch her cheek. The cheek that his father made him whip all them months ago. His fingers tracing the invisible scar.

Rima watched as his lips formed his words he said. The tone in his voice telling her that he meant every word. Her skin shivered under his touch. The was the first time he had ever touched her like this –except when they were modelling- and she didn't want it to stop. "Shiki…I…" Her lips couldn't form the words that she wanted to say. Her mind on over drive. She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her. To tell him that she loved him.

Shiki heard the uncertainty in her voice. She wanted to tell him something. The same thing he told her. He brought his other hand to her face. Staring deep into her eyes. Seeing the love for him being reflected back in them. Shiki held her like this for several minutes before leaning his head down. His lips touching hers with such love it was unreal. His right hand moving down to her waist, holding her closer to him. "I can't live without you Rima. I never will be able to." He whispered slowly through his kiss. He hadn't expressed so much emotion before. He just thought it. Every time he saw her his world brightened. She was his world. He wasn't going to lose. Even if it killed him.

Rima felt his eyes entering her heart. Searching for the words she hadn't been able to say. Seeing her love fully. Her heart skipped a beat as he kissed her. Her lips kissed him back automatically. "You won't have to. I'll never leave you. I can't live without you either. That's why I had to fight him. I had to bring you back." She found herself saying. It was true all of it. No matter what happened she would be with him. She leaned her head against his chest again. "Stay with me." She whispered. Her eyes closed. The crying had tired her out.

Shiki smiled at her words. A spread of guilt formed but quickly disappeared as he felt her head against his chest. Her body peaceful. "Of course. I will never leave you." He whispered back to her. His eyes watched as hers closed. He lent back against Rima's headboard. Getting them more comfortable. His hand stroking her hair. His head on hers.

Shiki pulled up Rima's covers and draped them over them. Keeping her warm. His eyes closing too. His girl was safe and with him. He had to keep it that way. He let his mind wander. His thoughts only on her. His beautiful and brave Rima. He wanted to stay this way forever. Rima did too. She would hold on to him and never let him go. He was hers and she was his. Forever.

**The end. LOL. I've always wanted to write the words 'the end'.**

**Anyway hoped you liked it. Soz it was a bit short but it was my first one so I'm happy.**

**Look out for my next story 'Friend or foe' coming soon.**

**LOVAGE**

**Xxxx**

**Scarlett Touya.**


End file.
